


Reward

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Choking Kink, Counterspell is fucking sexy okay, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Physical Restraints, Praise Kink, Smut, blowjob, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Uk’otoa’s not the only one who can give rewards, though when Jester’s consulted they tend to be a little... predictable. But Jester and Fjord both agree that Caleb definitely needs one for those perfectly timed Counterspells.Or: Caleb accidentally makes his lovers horny and they ambush him in camp later.
Relationships: Background Beau/Yasha/Jester/Caleb/Fjord/Caduceus, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast/Fjord, Jester/Caleb/Fjord, Polynein, widofjordster
Comments: 15
Kudos: 265





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> HK: So this was written at least partially from spite when I realized it was another of the drafts that my Notes app FUCKING ATE.   
> Mollymauk: You have too much smut to keep it all straight.   
> HK: Excuse me, I think if you check you will find that I have absolutely no “straight” smut.   
> Mollymauk: *snickering* Yeah, okay, you’ve got me there. But you’ve still got a problem.   
> HK: I like to think of it as a solution.   
> Mollymauk: A solution to what?   
> HK: ........ Alright, now you’ve got me. World peace?   
> Mollymauk: If you can make it work I am all for it.   
> HK: Let’s smut our way to a happier world! 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Explicit sexual situations, dirty talk, Caleb being Caleb and being sad about it (until he is distracted by the dick) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Look, I promise I’ll take good care of them? No cabals of ancient dragons, no evil gods, I’d be a much safer parent/owner than Matt! No? Well I tried.

Breath hitching in his throat, Caleb’s eyes fluttered shut as he pressed into the reassuring weight of Fjord’s hand at his neck. The half orc responded with a gentle squeeze, just enough to make stars dance before his eyes. 

“You tell me when you want me to let her make you come.” The low drawl of Fjord’s growl curled in Caleb’s gut, making his hips twitch. Almost before the motion got started Jester’s powerful grip tightened on his hips, holding him still as her laugh buzzed around his cock. 

*** 

He hadn’t expected it. 

It had been a tough day’s travel for the Nein, an encounter with another wizard turning bloody almost as soon as they’d left the tunnel into Xhorhas. Caleb’s only thought had been to stop a powerful spell from turning his friends to jelly. 

Jester and Fjord had spent the rest of the day conversing in low voices, occasionally turning eyes his way. 

When they finally stopped for the night, Caleb casting the dome once more, it was Fjord who innocently asked Nott to scout the area a little before bed. Yasha and Beau were more than happy to take an early watch; Caduceus easily agreed to cook dinner outside the dome to give them a little privacy. 

By the time Caleb finished casting the spell, it was only Jester in the dome with him, sat primly beside him while outside Fjord finished the last details. And because it was Jester, there was no preamble. 

“So, that Counterspell today was fucking hot.” 

Caleb’s ears burned at the sudden blush and he gaped for a moment, just staring at his little blue cleric as she smiled innocently back. Seeing that she had his full attention she smiled and leaned in until her breasts brushed his arm. 

“Fjord and I had a really good idea.” 

Forcing himself to swallow, Caleb managed to find his voice. 

“Am I about to find out what you two were whispering about all day?” He asked, voice already hoarse. He knew what that tone meant. 

And sure enough, Jester cocked her head, smiling sweetly as her tail slid into his lap. 

“I think you’re really going to like it,” she confirmed as her smile slid to sultry. 

Behind her Fjord passed into the bubble, caught sight of them, and grinned. 

“Getting started, are we?” The bastard sounded completely nonchalant as he sauntered over, his gaze raking over Caleb in a way that made the wizard stiffen in his trousers. 

Jester, apparently entirely unaffected, shot a dazzling grin over her shoulder. 

“I didn’t think you’d be long.” 

“Beau wanted to remind us to keep it quiet,” Fjord offered by way of an explanation, coming to a stop just in front of Caleb. The human’s eyes couldn’t help falling to his crotch, his throat suddenly dry. 

Rolling out from between them, Jester groaned dramatically and rose to her feet, holding out a hand to Caleb. 

“Aw! But you know how I like his noises!” 

“And I don’t fuckin’ care!” Beau’s voice, the reminder that she did in fact exist and that yeah, the bubble ~really~ wasn’t soundproof, made Caleb jump and Jester giggle. 

“Go farther away then!” She yelled back without a lick of shame, then turned a broad, wicked grin on Fjord. “I guess you’ll just have to keep him quiet.” 

Already beginning to rise, Caleb stilled a moment as Fjord’s eyes met his. The warlock’s fucking smile made his stomach flip, slow and predatory and completely possessive. Like he knew he owned him. 

“I guess so.” 

Adjusting his trousers, Caleb cleared his throat and tried to remember to keep his own voice low. 

“What... did you two have in mind?” 

Not that he really needed to ask. There wasn’t much they’d have wanted privacy for, even the dubious privacy of the bubble. 

Jester’s hands at his shoulders spun him easily back into Fjord’s chest, large half orc hands immediately rising to his chest and hip to hold him in place. 

“It’s really simple,” she explained cheerfully, pressing herself to his chest and slipping a hand into his trousers, “you definitely totally saved our butts with that Counterspell.” 

“And were sexy as hell doin’ it,” Fjord agreed from behind him, voice rumbling from his chest straight through Caleb. 

Jester picked up the thread again with a quick squeeze of Caleb’s stiffening cock. 

“So, if you don’t mind, we thought we’d take turns blowing you every time you do it. Maybe both of us each time. That’s up to you.” Lilac eyes sparkled with mischief as she leaned up just enough to press a quick kiss to his lips. “I called first dibs.” 

“She cheated,” Fjord grumbled agreeably from behind Caleb, easily taking the wizard’s weight as his knees went a little wobbly. 

Fuck. 

What had he gotten himself into? 

Honestly, nothing he hadn’t known he was getting into all the way back when they were first in Zadash; Jester especially had never hidden her lunacy. And she was still watching him, waiting for his permission like she wasn’t already stroking his cock. 

Words genuinely didn’t seem to cover it. So he nodded, watched the smile bloom across her lips as she dropped to her knees, tugging his trousers open like they were hiding her birthday present. 

“Don’t forget to keep him quiet!” She whispered cheerfully, eagerly stroking the wizard to full hardness. 

Fjord’s chuckle seemed to permeate his very bones as a large hand curled lovingly around his throat. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

*** 

And now here he was; shaking apart under Jester’s expert lips and tongue, held together only where Fjord’s hands gripped him and hers on his hips. 

She’d started off slow, kissing her way along the shaft and nuzzling into the crease of his hip while she stroked him. Little sucking bites across his pelvis until he was hard and leaking. Only then did she start licking him, long, slow caresses interspersed with delicate little flicks as she traced every inch of his cock with her tongue. 

It felt like hours before her lips parted, swallowing him down as lidded lilac eyes pinned him in place. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked, tongue curling around his shaft, swallowing him right to the hilt in one gulp. Slim hands curled around his hips instead now, bracing him in place as she began to move, suckling eagerly at his cock. 

Fjord kept up a low running commentary, his lips brushing Caleb’s ear as he whispered. 

“If you knew how bad I fuckin’ wanted you... wanted to just bend you over on that fuckin’ battlefield and just have my way with you. Gods, I was hard for ~hours~. All I gotta do is just think about it, and...” he ground forward, pressing his thick erection up against Caleb’s ass, nudging his cock deeper down Jester’s throat. 

She took it like she’d been expecting it, one hand moving from his hip around to squeeze his butt. 

His head dropping back, Caleb whimpered and Fjord’s grip tightened around his throat, gently choking off the noise. He felt pinned, trapped, entirely wrecked between them as Jester sucked his cock. 

Gods, she knew him all too well. Knew all the things he liked. Knew when to back off, drawing back to nuzzle and lick at the base until his orgasm died down. 

In the beginning, Caleb couldn’t help paying attention to the time, worrying when the others might step back in. Might see them. 

But of course, that was all part of the fun. Getting caught, being watched, letting someone see how fucking helpless he was. How owned. He was still fully clothed between them, just his dick bared and pretty much always covered by Jester’s mouth, but he still felt exposed. 

On display. 

And yeah, that was almost as good as Fjord’s low rumble in his ear, as the strong, solid hands which held him in place. Completely immovable. 

Jester was sucking his cock like he’d dipped it in cinnamon, bobbing her head eagerly to take him all the way into her throat. Hot, tight and wet, just the hunger in her movements told him she was as turned on as Fjord. 

For ~him~. 

He already liked Counterspell, thought of it as one of the most essential spells in his arsenal if they went into combat, but... well, he might be a little fonder of it now. 

And if they were going to do ~this~ every time he cast it, he’d probably end up rock hard by association whenever it happened. 

Fjord’s thumb brushed up just below the edge of his jawline as the half orc nuzzled at his ear. 

“Fuck, Caleb,” he muttered, his other hand moving down to rest just above where Jester’s head bobbed. In the perfect place to hold the wizard still so he could grind against his ass. 

Jester glanced up when her forehead brushed the back of his hand and made an approving noise that buzzed straight up Caleb’s spine. One of her hands slipped back down to cup his balls and Caleb whimpered, hips twitching but not getting anywhere. 

And then she drew back again, licking a long stripe from base to tip, her eyes bright with merriment. 

Caleb had to close his eyes for a moment, trying to catch what breath Fjord’s grasp allowed him. Felt the need die back down to manageable level. 

Felt the tension ratchet up another notch. 

He could end it, he knew. All he had to do was say the words and Jester would suck an orgasm out of him in a flash. And in all honesty, he probably should. 

Dinner, sleep, it wasn’t like they were at an inn, all with separate rooms. 

But he really, really didn’t want this moment to end. For Fjord to stop slowly rutting against his ass. For Jester to stop trailing tiny little kisses along his shaft. To close his trousers and go about his business and pretend he couldn’t see Yasha grinning at him. 

So he let them keep going, let the fire build beneath his skin, until he couldn’t keep still and couldn’t breathe and couldn’t think. Until Jester needed both hands on his hips to keep him steady again, her laughter muffled around his dick as Fjord moved faster behind him. 

To his credit, the half orc stopped when their tiefling did. Stilled with his thick, throbbing erection pressed as close as he could get through two layers of clothes. Held him in place while all he could think about was that thick cock pushing inside him, knotting him, taking him apart in so many lovely ways. 

It was beginning to strain Fjord’s patience, too. Caleb could hear it in his voice, in his low, ragged breathing, in the way his hand flexed around his neck. Closing just enough for red to flash before Caleb’s eyes before releasing again. 

“Fuck... you take it so well, Caleb. Always such a good fuckin’ boy for me... just letting her play with you however she likes. Bet you’d love a little more, hmm?” The hand on his pelvis trailed around, never leaving skin, and Caleb whimpered when Fjord pulled away just enough for that hand to trace a thick finger along the crack of his ass and press gently through cloth. 

“You’d love me to work you open, wouldn’t you? Get a finger or two in to fuck you while she swallows you down. Maybe even stretch you enough to sit on my dick and let you ride me to oblivion, hmm?” 

Caleb whimpered again, louder, stuck between arching back and pushing forward as Jester sealed her lips just around the head of his cock, polishing the tip with her tongue. 

Fjord chuckled in response, hand moving away to pull Caleb back over his cock. 

“Next time.” 

It was definitely a promise, hot and low and heavy and so full of want. This time he ground hard, pushing Caleb’s hips forward so he slid deeper into Jester’s mouth. 

The cleric stilled, eyes bright with amusement as she watched them, her own hands dropping momentarily to her sides. One crept up under her skirt just to press at the spot where her smallclothes had soaked through. 

Catching her eye, Fjord winked, using his grip on Caleb’s hips to draw the human back with him. In and out in slow, firm thrusts, keeping his own dick pressed tight to Caleb’s ass the whole time. 

“And of course if dear Jester’s amenable, maybe I’ll fuck you into her too. Just like this, nice and slow. Would you want her on her knees? Let you fall into her sweet ass while I fuck yours? Or into that hot little pussy, deep as you can get?” 

He pushed just a little harder and Caleb bottomed out, keening as Jester swallowed around him. Fjord’s hand moved immediately from his throat to his lips, pressing two fingers in to muffle the noise and Caleb sucked them in eagerly. 

Anything. 

It didn’t matter, whatever they wanted, anything they could give him, he’d take it all. Glancing down, he could see Jester’s hand moving under her hiked skirt. Knew what she had to be doing. 

How many fingers did she already have inside? She barely needed two to take his cock, especially with how aroused she had to be. Hell, she’d take him dry with every sign of enjoyment, and he was already so fucking wet with her saliva. Weeping precome that she was all too happy to lick away. 

Coming away from his hips for a moment, Fjord guided one of Caleb’s hands into Jester’s hair. 

“Hold her still for me, pretty,” he growled, a command Caleb nearly fell in his haste to obey. 

She pushed up into his hand for a moment, humming a pleased little buzz that made his knees buckle. 

Fjord caught him before he could fall, hand pressed back to the middle of Caleb’s pelvis to keep them tight together. 

“She looks fuckin’ pretty on her back though,” the half orc continued like there’d been no pause, rutting firmly to push Caleb’s cock deep into Jester’s mouth, “her tits bouncing with every thrust. Course, she’s bein’ so good too. So patient. So maybe I’ll have you reward her by suckin’ on those for me while I fuck you into her.” 

This noise from Jester was definitely loud, enthusiastic agreement, muffled only by the fact that her mouth was full. It made Caleb’s breath catch in his throat, biting down just a little on Fjord’s fingers. They withdrew, curling lovingly around his jaw as Fjord pressed their cheeks pressed together. 

“Do you wanna come for her, precious?” 

Unable to focus, unable to breathe, Caleb latched onto the question and nodded desperately. 

“On or in, Jes?” 

He had no idea what she replied, wasn’t even sure how because suddenly she was sucking, hard and vigorous and Fjord was fucking up against his ass in a way that was ~just~ not enough, the soft, slick noises of Jester’s fingers deep in her mound somehow making it past the ringing in his ears as he came. It felt like it last hours, hips jerking weakly as he shot waves of come down Jester’s eager throat. 

She swallowed him down hungrily, pressing her face into his crotch to take him as deep as he could. Shivering minutes later she pulled back, one wet hand rising to curl along his shaft and coax the last few spurts out into her mouth. 

Just a taste. 

His vision finally clearing, Caleb realized he was staring hazily down at her as she jerked his softening cock slowly with one, her tongue out to flick over the head and collect every last drop. A little had dribbled out onto her chin, but he couldn’t seem to make his hands work. 

Or his voice. 

Nothing but his dick really, and that was fading. 

Behind him, Fjord groaned softly, rubbing slowly up against Caleb’s ass. Her gaze flicking away from Caleb’s, Jester grinned and cocked her head, trying to see around Caleb’s hips. 

“I can finish you off too Fjord, if you need?” She offered cheerfully, poking slick fingers into her mouth to suck them clean. 

Caleb felt almost entirely boneless between them, most of his weight held up by Fjord’s arm now snug around his waist. The half orc chuckled softly and pressed his face into Caleb’s hair a moment, just breathing him in. 

“No need, Jes. Seems Mister Widogast here was just too temptin’, falling apart in my arms.” 

Jester’s giggle was entirely too childish, too teasing as she popped back to her feet to cuddle in. 

“Aww, did you come in your pants?” 

“Yeah,” Fjord admitted with a fond sigh, his other arm coming to wrap around her. 

“You’re gonna have to wear those all day tomorrow,” she pointed out innocently, her own arms slipping around the pair of them. 

Now sandwiched between them, Caleb let himself drift for a while. Soft and peaceful in the haze, their low voices a soothing buzz he could safely ignore. 

Yeah, Counterspell was going to become... a problem. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: This one’s dedicated to all of Liam’s clutch Counterspells and all the times he’s come at the table from casting them! It’s Fjord’s turn next time he does one and I am waiting >)


End file.
